pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5 - A True Mystery Known As Timothy
Ash looked at the Pikachu as it stood in the doorway looking up at them with big green eye's. This Pikachu’s coloring was very off as it’s fur was a shiny blade silver, the tip of its ears were black, as well as its tail having V shaped notch. Also the circle that was supposed to be on its cheek was instead two gray strips along with the strips on its back. It was also a bit larger than other normal Pikachu’s though it’s build was slim like that of a cats. “Hay Kachu can we come in?” asked Tanza “Chu.” nodded the Pikachu The Pikachu opened the door and they walked on in stepping into a large living room. Though they were amazed at the size of the living room it really surprised at the fact that the outside of the house seemed a lot bigger. On the front wall in between two windows was a group of pictures with groups of pokémon on them. Underneath each of the windows was a glossy brown wooden case with a glass to that seemed like it held something. In the back they saw a black piece couch circle around a brown wooden table with a black throw rug with a roaring tiger on it. The wood wall marveled with a shine even though they were brown much like the wooden case. They all saw several other case’s down against the other side of the room that had several more pictures on the wall. They were amazed that somebody stayed in a house like this one, even though they had seen plenty before though none ever decorated like this one. “Is this really were Timothy lives.” marveled Ash looking around as he walked on into the house. “Yeah.” nodded Tanza “Wow. This place is huge.” marveled Misty looking around as she walked on into the house. “Hay Ash...give me the pokémon.” motioned Tanza “Sure.” nodded Ash He walked over to Tanza who was standing beside the couch and passed the pokémon to her. When she grabbed the jacket she could feel the cold air radiating off the pokémon, before unwrapping it out of the jacket and passing it back to him. “Poor thing…your really are freezing. Hay Kachu can you go get me one of Timothy's fire proof blankets?” requested Tanza “Pi.” nodded Kachu Ash, Pikachu and Brock watched the Pikachu run down a hallway and a few seconds later they heard a door shut. “Whose Pikachu is that?” asked Ash “His name is Kachu, that Pikachu is Timothy's very first pokémon.” replied Tanza “Wow. I've never seen a Pikachu like him before.” said Brock “Kachu is a very unique Pikachu. There isn't another Pikachu like him in the entire world.” stated Tanza Ash looked around and walked over to the group of pictures in between the two windows. On each of the pictures he saw groups of pokémon in them ranging from pokémon he had seen before to those he hadn’t, but he didn’t see a trainer in any of the pictures. “Are all of the pokémon in these pictures Timothy’s?” questioned Ash as he continued to stare at the pictures. “Yep.” nodded Tanza “Hay Ash look at this.” motioned Misty Ash looked over at Misty and saw that she was looking at whatever was in one of the case's. Ash walked over beside Misty, looked into the case, and saw several stones of different colors and shapes. “He has a full collection of evolution stones…some of these I haven't seen some of these before” stated Ash “And over here he has collection of pokéballs…some of which I've never seen before either.” stated Brock Misty looked at the pictures on the wall between the stands and like the picture before their were groups of pokémon in them, but no trainer. “Hay Tanza why isn't Timothy in any of these pictures with his pokémon?” questioned Misty “Well Timothy has this thing about camera's.” laughed Tanza “Why?” wondered Misty “I don't know. He just doesn’t like to get his picture taken very often.” shrugged Tanza laughing. Just then the group heard a door shut and a the sound of small feet running up the hallway. Kachu came running back up the hallway holding a red blanket in his mouth and two other pokémon following him. “Hay Ash, Brock look.” glared Misty looking at the two pokémon. “It's a Mew and Celebi.” said Brock looking amazed. “Pika.” nodded Pikachu “But they look different from the Mew and Celebi we’ve seen before.“ thought Ash The fur of the Mew that was floating over Kachu was blue and it had dark blue eye’s an fur on its head that ran down its back. The top half of its ear's was dark and it had a blue circle on its belly and the top half of its paws were red. The Celebi was pink, the top of its head and the bottom of its body were a hot pink. Also its had green eye’s, the tip of its antenna’s were green and It also had four light green see through fairy like wings on its back. “Chu...Pika!” shouted Kachu as he jumped on the couch and handed Tanza the blanket. “Thanks Kachu!” smiled Tanza Tanza laid the blanket out on the floor, before laying the pokémon down on it’s back on the towel. “Alright Nina, Nikita can you two go get me two of Timothy's Cold Fire Stones and Kachu can you go get me a bottle of Timothy's Moon Syrup?” requested Tanza The three pokémon nodded their heads, before disappearing back down the hallway and into a room. “Does that Mew and Celebi belong to Timothy to?” asked Ash “Yea…his Mew is named Nina while his Celebi's name is Nikita.” nodded Tanza “Their both so cute.” smiled Misty Kachu, Nina and Nikita came running back up the hallway and Kachu jumped back on the arm of the couch. Nikita and Nina handed Tanza two red charcoal shaped stones while Kachu handed her a small bottle with a light blue liquid. “Hay Tanza what is that stuff in the bottle?” questioned Brock as he looked at the bottle. Tanza opened the bottle, before raised up the pokémon’s head so that it could drink the medicine. “It's called Moon Syrup. It's a special medicine that Timothy created to help a sick pokémon sleep. It can help break just about any fever and it also helps relives sinus congestion.” explained Tanza “What about those Cold Fire Stones? What do they do?” asked Brock pointing at the red stones beside Tanza. “Well Timothy created these stones specifically for fire and rock type pokémon.” stated Tanza “Why just fire and rock…why not all types?” asked Brock “Because these rocks get hot quick and can only be held by fire or rock type pokémon. In battle it can keep the pokémon holding it from being frozen solid, but out of a battle....” explained Tanza Tanza grabbed the stones and held them several meters away from each other before striking them against each other. All of a sudden steam started to rise off of the stones and a few seconds later they notice both of the stones had a faint deep red glowing to them. She then put one of the stones on the pokémon’s chest and the other one on its forehead. They looked at the pokémon and a few minutes later the pokémon stopped shiver an was soon sound asleep. “They can help heal a sick fire type pokémon.” smiled Tanza as she folded the blanket over the pokémon. “Wow you did great.” smiled Brock “It wasn’t me…thank the medicine for curing it and Ash who saved it. They deserve all the credit.” smiled Tanza looking at Ash. “Pika.” nodded Pikachu “It was nothing.” mumbled Ash scratching his head. “So Misty what are you doing here in the Jetix region?” asked Brock looking at her. “Well I heard that there were some strong and interesting water type pokémon here on this region….so I decided to come here and try to capture a couple. I thought that I could use some new pokémon for the gym.” explained Misty “Were you able to capture any?” asked Ash “Not even close...The wild pokémon around here are really strong.” sighed Misty as she sat down in a chair. “That's what Professor Oak told me. Specking of Professor Oak…hay Tanza do you have a way that I can get in touch with Professor Oak?” asked Ash “Yeah right there.” motioned Tanza Tanza pointed over to a desk near the corner of the hallway and Ash walked over to it and saw a video phone it. He picked up the receiver and began typing in the number for Professor Oaks lab. A few minutes later after the phone started ringing the screen clicked on and Ash saw Tracy. “Hay Ash…How's everything going in the Jetix region?” asked Tracy “It's been good so far…Is Professor Oak in?” asked Ash “Yeah let me get him for you.” nodded Tracy Tracy sat down the receiver, before getting up from the table and walking off. A few seconds later Professor Oak sat down at the table and picked up the receiver. “Hello Ash how are you doing?” asked Professor Oak “I'm good…I called to let you know that I’ve made it to the Jetix Region ok and I’ve met up with Tanza.” replied Ash “That's good to hear…so did you catch any new pokémon yet?” inquired Professor Oak “Well no, but there was a forest fire where I saved a Saurava.” replied Ash “Wow that's a rare pokémon…is it ok?” asked Professor Oak “Yeah when I found it I was freezing cold and it had a fever, but Tanza was able to break it. Oh yea and I also ran into Misty and Brock here to.” mentioned Ash smiling. “That’s good…now you have your old friends with you. Ash this new journey you’re taking will probably be unlike anything you're ever done. The Jetix region is a rewarding and beautiful place, but it extremely dangerous so please be careful.” stated Professor Oak “Don't worry we will.” nodded Ash “Ok I will talk to you later…Oh yeah Ash when you get a chance you should go see Professor Sukio Aragami. He is the lead Pokémon Professor in the Jetix region.” referred Professor Oak “Ok…bye Professor Oak and tell my mom that I‘m ok.” nodded Ash and the screen went black. Ash got up from the desk, turned around and saw Pikachu, playing with Kachu, Nina and Nikita in the center of the floor. He then saw Tanza, Misty and Brock sitting down in the coach and chairs talking, so he walked over in the middle of the conversation and sat down in another chair. “Timothy doesn’t like to be in the spotlight all the time so he tries to stay in the shadows as much as possible.” nodded Tanza “I wonder how somebody like him could just avoid all the public attention?” wondered Misty confused. “Well I guess you could say he’s sort of unsure about something’s. I’m not sure why, but ever since he was little he’s never really liked taking pictures. He doesn’t really like being in big crowds and when not around his pokémon he is usually by himself thinking about who knows what. However he doesn’t avoid it all the time…seeing as he likes to enter tournaments, contests or other stuff like that. It funny though…I remember a few celebrations that they held in his honor and he didn’t even show up. The public then dubbed him The Most Known Unknown.” laughed Tanza “So he battles in contest to…hmm?” asked Ash “Yeah.” nodded Tanza “Doesn't anybody know where he is?” inquired Brock “Nope…He just dropped off the map a couple of months ago and nobody has seen him since.” shrugged Tanza “So his pokémon stay here by themselves?” asked Misty and she turned around and looked at Kachu, Nina and Nikita. “Yeah, but don't worry about them…they are more than capable of taking care of themselves. Also I come by every now and then to check up on them.” nodded Tanza “Well his pokémon seem to be in very good health.” reassured Brock as he looked at the four pokémon playing in the middle of the floor. “Yeah…Timothy takes very good care of all of his pokémon and on top of all that they are all extremely powerful.” assured Tanza Ash looked back at Pikachu playing with Kachu, Nina and Nikita, before looking at the sleeping Saurava. “Well I’ll fix us something to eat.” noted Tanza and she stood up. "Hay I'll help you!" shouted Brock Ash watched Brock as he jumped up and followed Tanza a little way down the hallway, and through a opening with no door Ash got up from the chair and sat down on the couch above the Saurava. “Well it's good to see you haven't changed any.” smiled Misty as she sat down on the couch beside him. “What do you mean?” wondered Ash looking confused at her. “You’re always worried about a pokémon’s well being, even if it's not yours. I‘m glad that part of you hasn‘t changed.” smiled Misty Ash suddenly became flustered and he felt his face turning red as his heart beat sped up. “Thanks, but you know that I can't help seeing any pokémon in distress.” smiled Ash looking at Saurava. Misty stared at Ash with a smile on her face as he continued to stare at the sleeping pokémon. Brock then came walking back into the living room and told them both that dinner was ready. They both went into the kitchen and began to eat returning to the living later after they had finished eating. “Alright it’s getting late…I’ll show you all were you’ll can sleep for the night.” said Tanza “Hay Tanza you don’t mind if I sleep in the living room tonight you?” asked Ash as he sat on the couch. “You want to keep an eye on Saurava don't you?” asked Tanza “Yeah.” nodded Ash “Sure I’ll get you and Pikachu some blankets.” nodded Tanza Ash watched as Tanza, Misty and Brock all walked off down the hallway and disappeared into three rooms. Ash picked the Saurava up off the floor and laid it on the couch, just as Tanza walked back into the living room. “Try not to stay up to long. Tomorrow is the day we go take that egg back from Blood Wake.” stated Tanza as she passed Ash and Pikachu a blanket. “Ok.” nodded Ash and Tanza walked off back down the hall. “Pi...Ka?” asked Pikachu “It's just I have that same bad feeling again…something bad is going to happen tomorrow.” replied Ash “Chu” yawned Pikachu “Don't worry about me I’ll be ok…you just get some sleep.” urged Ash “Ka.” yawned Pikachu Pikachu laid down on the couch below Saurava’s feet and a few seconds later he was fast asleep. “Now all you need to do is get better.” mumbled Ash and he grabbed Saurava’s paw. As the night went on Ash sat down on the floor beside the couch and laid his head beside the Saurava, before finally falling asleep. Later that night Saurava woke up looking around and then he noticed Ash laying beside it. The pokémon stared at Ash for a few minutes and then it looked down, and noticed Ash was holding its hand as well as Pikachu was laying fast asleep below it. Saurava suddenly remembered that Ash was the one that was caring it earlier, when it regained consciousness before passing back out. It then looked back at Ash for a few minutes, before laying back down and falling back to sleep. The next morning Ash woke up to Pikachu who was standing over him calling his name while shaking him trying to wake him. Ash let out a yarn, before standing up and stretching his muscles. As he wiped his eye’s he notice Pikachu on the floor in front of him and standing beside him was the Saurava looking up at him “Hay you up…so how do you feeling?” asked Ash as he sat down on the couch. “Saura.” smiled The pokémon as it bounce up and down. “Well from the way that your bouncing I’d say you feeling much better.” laughed Ash “Pika.” laughed Pikachu “It's good to hear everybody in good spirits.” laughed Tanza as she walked into the room. Tanza walked into the living room carrying a plate of food in one hand and a large plate of pokémon food in the other. She walked over to Ash and handed him the plate which had several strips of bacon on it beside some scrambled eggs and two biscuits. The smell of the bacon caused Ash’s mouth to water. She then sat the bowl of pokémon food in front of Pikachu and Saurava. “Thanks.” nodded Ash as he began to eat. “Pika...Chu.” smiled Pikachu as he picked a piece of pokémon food and started eating. “Brock made enough for you, Infernape and Saurava if you don't mind sharing.” noted Tanza “Pi.” nodded Pikachu Ash grabbed the pokéball off of his belt, held it out in front of him and in a flash of red light Infernape appeared beside Pikachu. “Infer...Na.” smiled Infernape as he sat down beside Pikachu and started eating. “Saur?” wondered Saurava as he looked at Pikachu and Infernape eating. “Try some Saurava, Brock is an excellent cook.” reassured Ash “Ferr.” nodded Infernape “Pika.” offered Pikachu as he held out a piece of pokémon toward Saurava. Saurava sniffed the food before grabbing it in his jaws and tossing it up, and it landed in its mouth. Saurava chewed on the piece of pokémon food for a few minutes like it was testing the flavor before swallowing it. “Sa...Saurava!” Saurava roared happily as it began to eat with Pikachu and Infernape. To Be Continued...... Category:Season 1 Content